<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you light the rooms of my soul by mountains_6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465524">you light the rooms of my soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountains_6/pseuds/mountains_6'>mountains_6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, New Year's Eve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountains_6/pseuds/mountains_6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata corners tobio on new year's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you light the rooms of my soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this little thing was entirely inspired by furudate's 2021 new year's illustration. check it out on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/haikyu_com/status/1344555025360515072?s=20">here</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobio stands up from the <em>kotatsu </em>and stretches out his legs slowly, careful not to step on the dark green and white patterned fabric of the futon. He and Bokuto were finishing up the last scraps of hot pot but their bowls lay empty now, so Tobio scoops them up into his arms. Bokuto gives him a thankful nod and a thumbs up. He balances the dishes on his forearms and carries them into Kozume’s giant kitchen, depositing them into the sink and giving them a quick rinse before placing them in the sleek, silver dishwasher. It’s probably ready to be started, as it's stacked precariously full of their dinner dishes, but Tobio scans around for dishwashing detergent and doesn’t find any. He thinks it’s probably for the best though, as Kozume likely has some special secret power setting he likes to run it on.  </p><p>Once he finishes in the kitchen, Tobio finds his way to the bathroom — he blames Atsumu for pushing those two non-alcoholic beers into his hands while he wasn’t paying attention, which sadly, weren’t even that good — mostly by trial and error as he can’t remember the instructions Kozume had given Akaashi earlier when he asked. He washes his hands in Kozume’s fancy bathroom sink (it’s clear and almost looks like it’s floating), dries them off on a soft, green towel and reaches for the door handle. </p><p>He’s barely out the door before he’s cornered against the wall by a flash of salmon-pink and orange. He lets out a small <em>oomph</em> when his back hits the wood. </p><p>“Hinata,” he says, grumpily. “What the hell?”</p><p>“What the <em>hell</em>?” Hinata asks, crowding even closer to Tobio. One of his hands is flat against the wall and the other is pressed against Tobio’s shoulder, holding him in place. “You’re the one who disappeared with only a few minutes left until midnight.”</p><p>Tobio checks his watch. The orange numbers blink back at him: 11:58 p.m. </p><p>“Oops,” he says. “I lost track of time.”</p><p>Hinata shrugs and moves his other hand to Tobio’s waist. One of Hinata’s fingers sneaks under the black fabric of his sweater to sweep across the skin of his hip and Tobio shivers. </p><p>“Doesn’t matter anymore. I found you just in time.” He moves his face closer and winks. “And, now I get you all to myself.”</p><p>Tobio swallows. He feels utterly trapped when Hinata gets like this, in the best way possible. Like even if a fucking <em>dragon</em> appeared behind him, he wouldn’t be able to tear his eyes off Hinata’s face. It’s an old feeling, honestly, one that settles deep in his bones and — if he’s very honest with himself — he can trace back to the very first time he watched Hinata play volleyball in that small gymnasium by the river. The feeling isn’t so scary though, anymore. </p><p>He wonders if anyone will notice that they’re missing.</p><p>“O-okay,” Tobio says. “What are we gonna do then, since we’re all alone?”</p><p>Hinata squeezes his shoulder gently. “I’ve only heard rumors, but I think there’s something specific you’re supposed to do when the clock strikes midnight.”</p><p>Tobio frowns at him, exaggerating the pout of his mouth. “Only heard rumors? Who the hell did I kiss last year then?”</p><p>Hinata grins, but his response is drowned out by the sound of loud counting from the living room. </p><p>
  <em>10...9...8...7…</em>
</p><p>Tobio places his own hands on Hinata’s shoulder and tugs him in closer. </p><p>
  <em>6...5…</em>
</p><p>Hinata begins to chant along with them under his breath. Tobio stays silent, instead staring at Hinata’s face and the enchanting curve of his lips as they move along with the numbers. </p><p>
  <em>4...3...2…</em>
</p><p>Tobio closes his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>1…</em>
</p><p>Hinata crashes their lips together to the sound of everyone yelling “Happy New Year!” in the next room over. The kiss is slow and deep, it reminds Tobio of the ones they share when they reunite after months in different countries, the ones that he spends the whole plane ride thinking about to take his mind off the rattle of the wings stretched out beside him. </p><p>Tobio’s hands scramble for purchase on Hinata’s shoulders, but he eventually lets them fall to his waist, pulling their bodies flush together and deepening the kiss. Hinata’s mouth is warm under his, it’s familiar and full of promise and laughter and when he sucks on Tobio’s bottom lip and presses his thigh up higher on Tobio’s leg, his head starts to swim. He’s pressed flat against the wall, his whole world is nothing but <em>Hinata, Hinata, Hinata</em> and then, <em>Shouyou</em>, which he whispers against Hinata’s lips and is rewarded with a happy sigh and a hand tugging in his hair. </p><p>“Tobio,” Hinata whispers back, drawing away from his lips for a brief moment. “Happy New Year.”</p><p>“Happy New Year,” says Tobio, and then he pulls Hinata in for another kiss. He moves his hands from Hinata’s waist to run them through the soft curls of his hair, and—</p><p>“Excuse me,” says a soft voice from behind them. Sugawara is smiling at them from behind Hinata’s head. Tobio drops his hands from Hinata’s hair and feels his cheeks beginning to warm. “Sorry. I just...you’re blocking the bathroom.”</p><p>Hinata apologizes and Tobio nods along with him as they untangle themselves from each other. Suga seems barely able to contain his laughter. </p><p>“Happy New Year,” he says, patting them both on the back as he moves towards the door to the bathroom. “Daichi brought <em>kuromame</em> for everyone, you should try to eat some before Bokuto finishes it off.”</p><p>They thank him and return to the living room. Everyone is arguing over whether the jacket Lev wore for the game show was stylish enough, so they barely notice when Tobio and Hinata slip back into one of the <em>kotatsu</em>. </p><p>“I think it looked great!” Hinata argues, never one to pass up a good debate, and Tobio feels for his hand under the futon and takes it in his own. With his other hand, he reaches over to smooth down a particularly spiky part of Hinata’s hair — probably his fault — and feels his own head for any stray hairs. He hopes no one noticed if their hair looked unusually messy. </p><p>Hinata turns to him and smiles, lacing his fingers around Tobio’s. He leans over and presses a quick kiss to Tobio’s neck. </p><p>“I’m glad we get to spend New Year’s together,” he whispers against Tobio’s ear. </p><p>“Yeah,” Tobio nods, squeezing Hinata’s hand. “Me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>